


Forget Me Not

by Philemal



Series: Incubus AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Daddy Shiro, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Horn Stimulation, Incubus!Keith, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Spanking, Tails, ho boy, keith is hungy!!!!, kinda? its the good kind, listen... im ashamed, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: Keith was hungry.Even after going two rounds, there’s still a fire in his belly, a tightness in his throat. He wriggles around a bit, trying to catch the gaze of his meal – Shiro only mumbles something under his breath and continues to finance. How boring. Keith rolls his violet eyes, stretching his arms to the headboard, elongating his spine in the delicious curve he knows Shiro likes. Keith’s black tail lashes languidly in the air, back and forth like a cat toy, trying to grab Shiro’s attention.“Keith,” He says, without looking up from those damned papers. Keith grins, wiggling his hips. “You just ate.”





	Forget Me Not

Keith was hungry.

He lies on a bed of silk, body bare and covered in teeth marks and purple bruises – not to worry. They’d heal within the hour. He’s in Shiro’s apartment. He’s some big shot CEO and has a very, _very_ nice place – and an even nicer bed. It’s all Keith pays attention to anyway. He peeks up at the alleged CEO through his lashes, head buried between his biceps as he lies on his stomach. Shiro’s mulling over a shoe-box full of receipts, with reading glasses low on his nose and a calculator in his free hand. He’s completely indifferent to Keith, who’s all naked and… _vulnerable_. And ready to be fucked.

This wouldn’t do. Keith was hungry.

Even after going two rounds, there’s still a fire in his belly, a tightness in his throat. He wriggles around a bit, trying to catch the gaze of his meal – Shiro only mumbles something under his breath and continues to finance. How boring. Keith rolls his violet eyes, stretching his arms to the headboard, elongating his spine in the delicious curve he knows Shiro likes. Keith’s black tail lashes languidly in the air, back and forth like a cat toy, trying to grab Shiro’s attention.

“ _Keith_ ,” He says, without looking up from those damned papers. Keith grins, wiggling his hips. “You just ate.”

Keith only responds by slowly pulling himself onto his knees with the strong muscles of his abdomen, seamless and fluid and graceful. The sheets that were covering his backside slide down, pooling in the crease of his knees. The chill air elicits goosebumps, electric and wonderful – and damnit! Why wasn’t Shiro touching him yet? His tail curls inwards, creating two humps, a perfect heart over the curve of his spine. “Round three?” Keith breathes, cheek pressed down in the sheets.

Shiro grumbles. It wasn’t entirely Keith’s fault. He was surrounded by Shiro’s sheets. His warmth and his scent permeate the very air Keith breathes – in and out, a distant burn behind his lungs and ribs. A testament to how badly he wants this – how his hunger claws at his stomach. “Can I finish this?” Shiro finally glances over, catching supple flesh practically crying for his touch. He smiles at the sight of a black heart – Keith’s wiggling his hips again. He hates when Keith uses his magic to get him aroused – it’s purely a hunting matter, but it still makes Shiro feel inadequate. Keith promises he’s trying not to.

To answer Shiro’s question, Keith’s tail unfurls, coiling around a muscled bicep and tugging. Hard. Hard enough for the calculator to clatter into the shoe-box with the soft sound of crinkling paper. “No,” Keith all but mewls, running a hand through his tied hair. He’s still looking up at Shiro, violet eyes teasing, face flushed and needy. His lashes flutter; a whisper of black lace upon his high cheekbones. “C’mon,” His voice comes out as a thick rush, his tail curling tighter around Shiro’s arm. Shiro tips his head back and breathes deep – as if he’s asking God for patience – and then moves the shoe-box onto the floor. Keith grins like a Cheshire. He’s won.

However, when Shiro attempts to take off those stupid reading glasses, Keith’s tail bats at his wrist. Shiro raises a questioning brow. “Leave em’ on,” Keith spreads his knees farther, all but inviting Shiro into the prize between his thighs. “You look like a sexy professor.”

Shiro laughs. The sound makes heat curl in Keith’s stomach. “Right,” He says, shifting. The sheets flee from his broad frame, revealing his dick – and he swears he can see Keith’s eyes dilate upon seeing it. Yeah. That totally wasn’t an ego boost. He leans over, placing his lips upon the heated flesh of Keith’s shoulder, tasting the salt of his sweat. “Okay,” He hums. Keith’s tail swishes in anticipation, black and sleek like stained glass. “What do want, baby?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I want you to fuck me,” His voice is above a whisper, ringing in the air like a sharp knife. Shiro looks up at him through his brows, incredulous. Keith’s tail thwacks Shiro’s shoulder in soft annoyance. He doesn’t budge, so Keith does it again. A violent shudder wracks his frame when Shiro grabs the wriggling appendage, tugging hard. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Keith sighs, white stars dotting his eyelids. Shiro’s calloused fingers feel rough but warm, and they trace the intricate ridges of his tail, eliciting piquant shivers.

Keith captures his lower lip between his teeth, hips helplessly following the lines of Shiro’s palms. It feels as if caramel is in his gut: warm and rich, swirling with the sweetness of his arousal. “You know how this game works,” Shiro’s voice is an octave lower. It rumbles with power – sweet Jesus, Keith’s _trembling_. Shiro’s lips are like magma, trailing up the pale expanse of his shoulder, down the graceful line of his neck. Luckily, his hair had been pulled into a messy bun, so Shiro doesn’t receive a mouthful of it. “I won’t give you what you want,” Shiro tugs again, and this time, Keith _keens_ at the spark that ignites all the way up his spine. “Unless you tell me,” Shiro kisses the side of Keith’s neck, tasting salt and the lovely memory of perfume. “You _did_ interrupt me. I don’t like being interrupted.”

Keith’s lips part in a hot puff of air. His tail wriggles and tightens in defiance around Shiro’s hand – he revels in the sharp breath heard, rolling off the feverish skin of his neck. This was Shiro’s attempt at working Keith up past the point of return, so maybe when he orgasms he might actually sleep through the night. For an incubus, Keith’s appetite is particularly insatiable. “Keith,” Shiro warns, all power and sex. Keith smiles coyly as the tip of his tail grinds on Shiro’s bicep, practically making love to his dusty skin. Keith knows how to press all of Shiro’s buttons. He’s versed in all things Shiro, reading him like a college textbook and yes – Keith _does_ have a notebook full of Shiro’s weak points.

Shiro’s brown eyes flicker to the blackness on his arm. If tails could kiss, that’s probably what Keith’s would be doing at the moment. There’s a challenge in the vaulted duskiness of Keith’s brow. Shiro was never one to back down from a challenge. A fire burns hot in Shiro’s pupils, blown wide with his excitement, and Keith all but shudders at the sight. This was gonna be a good fuck. “ _Baby_ ,” Shiro coos, his attention returning to the back of Keith’s neck. His fingers curl, blunt nails digging into the base of Keith’s tail – and the reaction is immaculate. Keith’s hips buck, and a strangled moan parts his lips, muffled by his arm. “Why do you have to be so _bad_?”

Keith’s laugh is a bit airy. He’s definitely on cloud nine. “Because,” He arches into the hand on his tail, wiggling suggestively back and forth, as if Shiro’s dick was already inside him. “I’m fucking _hungry_.”

Shiro’s teeth make an appearance, pinching Keith’s skin and leaving even more marks. His brows pull together, and his chest feels tight with arousal, his gut burning with attraction. Keith’s magic is like warm hands on his insides, caressing and _licking_ – his head feels heavy, his heart incredibly slow despite the excitement of the situation. He can feel every pulse in his chest, heavy and hard. “We have to fix that,” Shiro says, _lost_. Keith whines. His lips move to Keith’s ear, licking and nipping gently, then to his scalp – where two black horns curl out the sides of his head. They’re black and jagged, with veins of dark violet pulsing with the hum of his heartbeat.

Keith holds his breath in anticipation, feeling every hot waft of air that falls over his point. That sensation alone is enough to make his thighs quiver, his dick drooling onto the white sheets. “Shiro,” He sighs, tail gripping tight around a warm arm. “ _Don’t_ ,” Keith swallows thickly, shoulders tense and tight. He can feel Shiro smile into the silk of his hair.

When Shiro presses his lips at the base of his horn, Keith jolts, stomach curving upwards in the loss of his perfect arch. His moan is delayed, as determined by the breath caught in his chest, but when it finally pushes out of his mouth – it’s loud. It’s loud and desperate, and Shiro’s cock _twitches_. “Fuck,” Keith whimpers. Shiro kisses again. He receives another violent jolt and a fit of shivers – and Keith’s legs are trembling so violently Shiro thinks he won’t be able to hold himself up. His tail is quivering, too, the pointed end of it slapping weakly onto Shiro’s shoulder.

Electricity is thrumming underneath Keith’s skin, threatening to swallow everything he knows. “Can you cum like this?” Shiro whispers, full of admiration. The sensation of Shiro’s breath on his oversensitive horns makes Keith moan, lost and _desperate_. Heat blossoms in his lower belly, his balls drawn tight to his body – and fuck. His orgasm is definitely there, licking up his insides, making his toes curl weakly into the sheets. His hands fist into the pillow in front of him, hips practically fucking the air. “I think you can,” Shiro says, voice soft like feathers.

A desperate sound bubbles in his throat when Shiro kisses again, and again, lavishing Keith with love and praise. He’s beginning to babble, getting lost in the gentle gestures that spur on the violent, all-consuming fire at the base of his spine. His voice sounds distant – it makes sense, though. This feels right. He thinks he’s saying “ _Shiro_ ”, over and over, like a mantra – or _Yes, oh god please_ – _fuck me, fuck_ – but Keith can’t be sure. Maybe it was a jumbled mess of all three. His claws begin to sharpen into lethal points, tearing into the feather pillow as his eyes roll back. “Such a good boy,” Shiro hums, and the vibrations are unholy. Keith makes a garbled noise, tail writhing, hips bucking. “You’re gonna cum like this, aren’t you? Just from me kissing your pretty horns. You’re so good,” Another kiss, “So good for me, Keith.”

Keith doesn’t even try to deny how good it feels at this point. He doesn’t even feel a lick of shame in his chest. He only feels the tightness in his spine, the desperate roll of his hips as Shiro breathes. God. How can _breathing_ be so fucking hot? Shiro presses closer, lips dancing feather-light over enamel and skin – any harder, it would be painful, and Shiro knows it.

And then the tongue comes in.

Oh god, the _tongue_. Keith tears the pillow in half, releasing a sort of _shriek_ as white-hot heat trails over his horn. It’s slick and warm, leaving a trail of coolness that _burns._ Keith doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore. A litany of moans part his teeth, and Shiro _licks_ , dragging the flat of his tongue over sensitive ridges and curls. The heat in his stomach is starting to explode, spreading fire all over his trembling skin, lined with sweat – he can smell Shiro, so close, yet so far away. He can feel Shiro’s breath, the heat of his skin, the hum of his voice, praising and sexy and _low_.

He can feel the drag of the sheets on his knees. He can feel the feathers sticking underneath his claws, and when his eyes open – he can see the stars. His tail lashes violently in the air, curling inwards towards his back – and he cums. He cums so hard he can feel it in his goddamn _bones_. He cums so hard all of his senses blot out, becoming nothing but a distant white noise as he collapses onto the mattress, staining his stomach and chest with his seed. His body jolts, once, twice, and his tail flops to the side, limp and spent – his entire form trembling.

The blinding heat in his spine blends away like ink in water, swirling into nothingness, and soon, he feels nothing but the overwhelming _relief_ in his extremities. He’s floating, drifting in the euphoria of his orgasm, vision blissfully black. One by one, his senses begin to return. First, is his hearing – he hears Shiro’s voice, tinged with worry. Taste – the remains of his toothpaste, and the pasta Shiro made earlier. That was good.

He smacks his mouth a few times – and then he feels how his throat hurts, raw and scratchy. Touch. He feels the softness of sheets under his fingertips, the slight prick of feathers – and the oddly gross slick feeling on his belly. Oh, _and_ , the mind-numbing bliss that resonates through his entire body. Keith smiles dopily, humming low in his throat. He blinks twice, vision spinning and blurring, then he focuses. He sees the headboard, then the ripped pillow, and grins wider.

“Oh,” Shiro’s voice. He has a nice voice. How did Keith never appreciate that voice before? Low and rumbly. It makes Keith’s heart swell. “I was worried. You screamed like I was murdering you.”

Keith laughs, a bit shocked at how _good_ that orgasm was. Scratch that. Amazing. Mind-blowing. Earth-shattering. “I think you _did_ kill me,” He’s fucking _slurring_. “I saw Jesus. He has nice hair.”

Shiro chuckles, and when Keith peeks over, he notices that the glasses are gone. “Hey,” Keith whines. “You cheated.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Right. I thought I killed you – don’t blame me for taking them off.”

Keith wiggles – and immediately regrets it, because his wet horn brushes against the sheet. He almost screams just from that gesture alone. Shiro hums in approval at the sight of Keith tensing up entirely, then relaxing with a soft sigh that parts the heavy air. Keith feels satisfied, though – incredibly so. The hunger and thirst he once felt have dissipated entirely, leaving him full and sleepy. Incubi don’t really sleep – but Keith was an exception to that. He inhales through his nose, and his brain short-circuits a bit at the thick smell of arousal.

Because Shiro was still hard. Aching.

“Oh, no,” Keith whines. Shiro grins evilly. _Fuck_. He crawls over Keith’s body, rough hands grabbing at his hips, eliciting a desperate, pleading noise. “Shiro, I’m not hungry anymore. So –” His tail twitches pathetically when he feels Shiro’s cock nudge at his entrance, teasing and smug. Incubi don’t need lube, either, but Shiro reaches over anyways, slicking himself up with a hiss of breath. Keith dares a peek over, hips aching from his position – Shiro, the ever sweet top, grabs one of the pillows that aren’t ripped and props Keith up.

Keith feels himself getting hard again. He wants to hate it, he really does, because his body is still humming with his last orgasm, and his stomach is full – but he fucking _wants_ it. He wants Shiro, rocking into him, slow and hard and careful. Shiro’s gaze is on his ass, his large hands pulling apart two globes of pale flesh. “Look at you,” He says, “So pretty for me.”

Keith’s eyes roll back when his thumbs dip inwards, teasing the rim of Keith’s sex. “I fucking hate you,” Keith grits out, tugging at the sheets. Shiro chuckles, pressing one of his thumbs inside – and _oh_ , Keith is trembling once more.

“Do you? It looks like you really want something. You just came but you’re all ready for me again,” Shiro’s eyes are dark, glancing upwards at Keith’s head, which is buried face-down in the mattress. He feels the urge to touch those horns again, but he fears that might Keith _cry_. “You say you’re not hungry but your ass looks like it’s ready to eat me up.”

Keith snorts. However, the breath flees from his lungs when Shiro’s thumb is replaced with his pointer. It crooks downwards, seeking out a certain spot that’d make him see stars all over again. Another finger joins, and another – Keith’s pushing back now, fucking himself loose on Shiro’s hand. “Fuck,” He sighs, wiggling from side to side. Shiro growls something low in his throat, staring at the perfection of Keith’s ass, putting on a show for him. His free hand kneads one side until he raises it – watches the way those hips curl upwards in anticipation – then brings it down with a satisfying slap. Keith releases a loud moan, fingers digging into the sheets.

Shiro frowns, sliding in another finger – four, now – and brings down his palm again. This time, Keith ruts inwards, cock dragging against the pillow he’s propped against, creating the most desperate of friction. “Shiro,” He says, thick and wet. “Just fuck me.”

“You still haven’t told me what you want,” Shiro says, twisting his fingers upwards, eliciting a buck of the hips. Keith looks so good like this. His skin is lined with sweat, chest heaving, hair tied and tousled – cheeks flushed the color of raspberries. His violet eyes glow, peering back at Shiro with a silent plea, mirroring the desperate roll of his body. Shiro can’t comprehend how attracted he is to Keith – all laid out before him, legs spread and feeling so fucking _tight_ on his fingers. “Are you gonna be good for me?” Shiro licks his lips, thrusting slow and careful.

Keith’s eyes dart to the movement, that glistening tongue swiping over those gorgeous lips – why wasn’t Shiro kissing him? It seems unfair. Keith huffs, rolling his hips back, still refusing to say a word. He knows it drives Shiro insane – it makes the moment when Keith gives in all the more special. He’s desperate and needy, but he still stays quiet, never spilling the secrets spurred on by the aching between his legs. “ _No_ ,” He keens. Back and forth again, tantalizing. Shiro’s lip curls and he brings down his palm in a dazzling spark of electricity. Keith moans, a smile on his red mouth as he pushes back into the spank. “C’mon. You can do better than that, right?”

Shiro growls again. The sound makes Keith’s thighs quiver – though what Shiro does next makes his entire body seize. He reaches up, and grips onto one of Keith’s horns, tugging his head back.

Yeah, he definitely screams this time. His tail thwaps on Shiro’s chest, trying to tap out as if he’s in a fight. “Are you going to be good?” Shiro asks again, voice firm. His other hand, buried four fingers deep, shifts to _five_ , fucking into Keith while the grip on his horn is stifling the air in his lungs. Keith’s legs kick uselessly, eyes wide, tail wrapping around Shiro’s throat loosely.

It’s a miracle that Keith manages to squeak, “ _No_ ,” – but he counts his blessings because Shiro’s entire fist is inside him. Oh _god_. The stretch isn’t painful – it’s anything but. He’s thanking whatever God he’s supposed to worship for his pain tolerance, allowing him to enjoy _every_ single movement of Shiro’s hand inside of him.

“I said,” Shiro all but spits, tugging harder, eliciting another scream, tearing through the air and making Shiro _tremble_. “Are you going to be good?” Keith thrashes, biting his lip hard to keep from pleading, eyes rolling back once more. “Tell me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

Keith releases a breathy moan, head throbbing with Shiro’s iron grip. His entire body feels as if it’s on fire again – god, he’s lost this fight. He wriggles against Shiro’s fist, curled inside him, dick pressing against the pillow uselessly. “Fuck,” Keith’s voice is tight, high pitched, strained. “Just fuck me. Put your cock in me,” Shiro tugs again, and Keith gasps. “Use me like a fucking toy. Fuck me until I’m screaming your name,” He pushes back against that fist, feeling how it fucks into him with such _ease_ – “I’m your _slut_. C’mon – use me. Fill me up. Make me yours.”

Shiro lets go of Keith's horn with a growl, and Keith cries out as his limp head falls in the sheets. The fist inside him is curling, pulling outwards – Shiro groans at how tight Keith is, sucking and pushing at the same time, desperately trying to keep him inside. “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget your name, actually,” Shiro says, tugging until the tip of his middle finger is pressing against Keith’s rim, puffy and red. “You want that?”

“Yes,” Keith breathes, black hair fanning over his cheek. “Yes, please, god.” Both hands are on his ass, and Keith can’t even think anymore. He pushes back mindlessly, breath hitching when he feels Shiro’s cock, heavy and hard, pushing gently into him. His tail tightens around Shiro’s neck, but not too much – and he can feel Shiro grow harder. “Oh, _yeah_ ,” Keith groans, loud and unashamed. Shiro’s pushing in slowly, too fucking slow, but eventually – every delicious inch is buried inside of Keith, bottoming out until Shiro’s balls are pressed flush against him.

He feels so full. So desperate and whole – he rocks back, feeling the dull throb in his horns from Shiro’s rough grip. “Fuck me,” He sighs, wriggling those tiny hips. Shiro holds Keith’s ass apart, watching how his dick disappears inside the tight channels of the pale body before him, writhing and squirming as if it can’t get enough of him. “Shiro,” Keith is desperate now, babbling endlessly.

“I got you baby,” Shiro coos, voice rough. He leans forward, hands on Keith’s waist, and pulls out, slow and teasing. Keith sees white. “God, you’re so fucking _tight_ –” He gasps, pulling until just the tip is out, then thrusting back in with a slow roll of his hips. Shiro’s own eyes roll back, and his head lolls to the side as he sets up an even pace, steady and thorough. Keith goes limp underneath the muscled body thrusting into him, sinking further into the mattress, losing himself in the sensation of Shiro. They’re connected, and despite the situation, it feels oddly _intimate_. Keith has never been more vulnerable than he is now – completely surrendering into the hands of someone else. His tail tightens on instinct, and Shiro groans, breath raspy and hot.

Shiro’s brow furrows in concentration, feeling the push and pull of Keith’s ass – so tight and wet and warm. He’s completely wrapped around Shiro, and the mere thought sends sparks up his spine, coaxing his hips to move harder. Faster. Keith underneath him mewls, voice bouncing with the increasingly rough thrusts into his body. “That’s it, baby,” Shiro comforts, fingers digging bruises into Keith’s waist. “So good for me. So good,” He’s aware he’s babbling – but he can’t stop. He never wants to stop.

“Love you,” Keith moans, tightening up oh so well. “Love your _dick_ , oh god,” Shiro grins wide, reaching upwards. He unties Keith’s black hair, unleashing an inky spill that clashes with the sweaty pale expanse of his shoulders. His fingers dance playfully over Keith’s horns, and Keith releases a strangled scream, tightening up so tight Shiro can hardly move – oh. He just came. “Shi… Shiro – oh fuck –” Shiro bites his lip hard, running his fingers soothingly through Keith’s hair, hips rolling slow and deep.

Then, he curls his fingers into black hair, makes a fist – and pulls. Keith keens loudly, spurring Shiro on to fuck him senseless. “What’s your name?” Shiro asks, breathless as Keith’s tail curls tighter.

“Oh fuck –” Keith’s head gets pulled back, and Shiro slows momentarily. “Oh,” He sighs, lashes fluttering. He teeters on the edge of consciousness. “ _Keith_.” He answers.

Shiro starts fucking him again, hard and fast, just how Keith likes it. Shiro’s cock pushes in and out, enveloped entirely by Keith’s heated sex – his sweaty pelvis rocks against the flesh of Keith’s ass, breath parting his lips and filling the room. He pulls on Keith’s hair harder, listening to the euphony of Keith’s moans, bouncing off the walls. God, he looks so fucking good. Shiro licks his lips, thrusting harder. “ _What’s your name_?” He asks, again, making sure to strike Keith’s prostate.

Keith melts into a puddle of sex and desperation, Shiro’s fingers feeling like liquid gold on his waist. “Fuck!” He cries out, stars dancing behind his eyes. “Harder, oh –” Shiro groans, feeling his balls draw tight to his body. He complies, though, pounding even harder, fucking Keith into the goddamn floor. If he goes any deeper Keith might think he’s in Hell again, buried deep beneath the ground. “Oh, shit – _I don’t know. Fuck, I don’t know!_ ” Keith’s words taper off into a myriad of curses as Shiro drops his hair, both hands on his hips instead.

“Good boy. Fuck, good boy,” Shiro holds Keith’s hips tight, pounding into him relentlessly. Shiro’s thrusts have lost all coordination, and at this point – he’s using Keith. Just like he wanted. He can feel the desperate pull of his orgasm, coiling tight in his stomach like a rubber band, ready to snap. He looks at Keith’s body, curled under him like a gift from God himself, panting and blubbering like a lost animal – sheets torn all around him. “Want me to fill you up? You want me?”

Keith nods, moaning at the top of his lungs like a slut. He’s fucking made for this. He’s made to be wrapped around Shiro’s cock, begging and writhing like a snake on fire. Shiro loses himself, head lolling back, and lets go. Keith’s tail wraps around his neck so tight, he loses the ability to breathe entirely – and the spark in his belly erupts into a roaring flame that spreads outwards.

The rubber band _snaps_.

He cums hard, maybe as hard as Keith did – because his vision blots out into nothingness, and his toes cramp up with how hard they curl. He collapses onto Keith, and his tail relents, granting Shiro the gift of oxygen – and he breathes. His breath falls on Keith’s horns, and that wrenches another orgasm from him. Keith cums like he’s dying, flailing and jolting under Shiro’s heavy frame, wrapped up in his warmth and his scent – and fuck. His cum. It’s spilling into Keith’s body with every pound of his heart, filling him up beyond the words of full. He feels stuffed. He feels like he’s about to explode from how fucking full he is.

Shiro heaves on top of Keith, spluttering for air, and Keith jolts with every harsh breath on his skull. His tail curls around Shiro’s bicep loosely, comforting him, just like the way he comforts Keith with gentle kisses to his spine. They stay like that for a bit, until Keith’s back starts to ache with Shiro’s crushing weight. He pushes, and Shiro gets the idea, rising on his shaky forearms to pull out.

His cock slips out, and a gush of cum follows, eliciting an utterly spent groan from Shiro. Round three. He rolls over, running his hands down Keith’s back, easing some of the knots that formed in his shoulders from staying in that position for so fucking long – damn. Shiro respects that. “What’s your name?” Shiro’s voice is gravelly.

Keith blinks owlishly, licking his lips.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! im gay and you should bother me on [tumblr,](https://philemal.tumblr.com) and my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/philemal) if you leave a comment i'll love you forever <3 feel free to rave abt whatever you want!


End file.
